After the Final Battle, with a TwIsT
by Lost-at-Neverland
Summary: Basically what the title says... WARNING: MAJORLY OOC! Mostly HHR but I put it as NL because I wanted to... rated T 'cause I am super paraniod. Written by me and LunaWeasley7. hope you like! R&R ONE-SHOT


**A/N- Here is a story that I wrote with my friend after seeing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. We both felt like writing a story and we love Neville + Luna together, so we wrote a story about them. There is also a little of Harry + Hermione because I LOVE HHR!3 I hope you like it, it just popped into my head while we were talking. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Books 3-7 wold be different. Volemort, when he got a new body, looked exactly like Wormtail, missing finger and all, but not the anamigus powers. He didn't know and the went out in public and got arrested somehow and was sent to Azkaban and stayed in there, going insane for all eternity before telling someone where his horcruxes were and how to desroy them and then they were destroyed and he died in peace. THE END! Yeah, don't own, don't sue(:**

Neville was restlessly walking around Hogwarts. The final battle was over; Voldemort was dead, and Harry and everyone else were sitting in the Great Hall mourning the losses that the battle had on their side. But Neville couldn't take it. He had left the Great Hall because he couldn't stand the feeling of sorrow in the room. Yeah, everyone was happy that they won, and wanted to celebrate, but that time would come later. There were funeral arrangements to be made and he was never the one to like funerals.

As he was walking, he heard someone crying. The person was just in the next corridor, in what was left of the Charms classroom. He quickened up his pace, and when he got to the classroom, he couldn't believe the scene that met his eyes. Sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out, was the usually calm and 'loony' Luna Lovegood. But right now, she was far from her natural self. She was sitting on the ground, holding her butterbeer cork necklace to her chest, just sobbing. Neville, for the life of him, couldn't think of why she would be crying holding her necklace so close.

Neville couldn't stand her just sitting there looking so vulnerable so he went over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled her to him and hugged her. At first, Luna stiffened, not knowing if she was safe or who the person that was hugging her was, but when she realized that it was Neville, she relaxed and hugged him tight and cried on his chest.

They sat there for a while, just in that position, until Luna's sobs calmed down to just sniffles and her body stopped shaking. Neville wanted to know why she was crying and what was so important about the necklace, so he decided that right now, if ever, was a safe time to ask.

He turned Luna so that she was facing him, but still on his lap, and asked, "Luna… Why were you crying?" Luna looked down at the butterbeer cork necklace that she had in her lap, and decided that she trusted Neville enough to tell him her story.

Luna looked back up at him and started her story. "Well, I will tell you why I was crying, but it's kind of a long story." Neville smiled softly and said that they had all the time in the world. "Well, the summer before the school year, Voldemort came out into the open more. More killings, more missing people, more dark marks over people's houses. I was scared that when I went to Hogwarts for my 6th year that they would go for my father. He is the editor of the Quibbler and we publically supported Harry. I wanted to know if my father died during my stay at Hogwarts, and not when the owl came telling me, but right when it happened.

"I was scared for him. He hasn't been the same since my mother died, and he is now older and weaker than he was before. I worry about him a lot. To cope with my mother's death, he started making up imaginary creatures, and took me traveling around the world looking for them. To make him happy, I went along with him, pretending that the creatures were real. That's why I act so, for the lack of a better word, 'loony'. I act like that for my father.

"But anyways that's off topic. I was scared for my father's safety, so I found a charm that would tell me when my father's life ended. Kind of like a life stone, except portable and you could wear it. He was fine all this time throughout the year, and during the battle, he stayed at home. I thought he would be safe…. But while I was looking for casualties after the battle, I felt it. I charmed the necklace to vibrate for 10 seconds if my father died; ten seconds because I could know if it was the necklace or just something else. I just lost it. I told the people I was with, Hermione and Harry (By the way they don't know it yet, but they love each other in the NOT sibling way, if you know what I mean *WINK* *WINK*)

"OFF TOPIC AGAIN! So, I told Harry and Hermione to go snog somewhere and they just looked at me like I was crazy, so Harry differently and Hermione like she always looks at me. But they left because I think that they could tell that I needed to be alone. After they left, I ran into the classroom and started crying. He was my father and even though he was insane-ish, I love him. I think that Harry and Hermione heard my cries and they came into the classroom to see if I was okay. I told them that I was fine, just was sad about everyone who died, which was true, I just couldn't tell them yet. They left and then five minutes later, you came. You weren't like them; you didn't ask me what was wrong until I cried myself out. You just held me, whispered soothing words into my ears, and calmed me down.

"Thank you Neville for everything. I don't know how I will cope with this, but you just helped me out a bit." Standing up, Luna brushed herself off and turned to Neville who also stood up. "I think that Harry and Hermione will be worried by now and come to check on me again, so I think we should head to the Great Hall." Smiling, Luna took Neville's hand and led him out of the classroom. When they turned onto the corridor that led to the Great Hall, the sight that met them made Luna squeal that she was right and Neville chuckle at both what was happening and at Luna's happiness.

The sight that met their eyes was Hermione pushed against the wall by Harry, totally hard-core snogging. When they heard Luna's squeal of happiness and Neville's chuckle, they jumped apart and started looking around until their eyes set on Luna & Neville. Their clothes were rumpled and their lips red. When Harry and Hermione saw that it was only them, they breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a Weasley and fixed their clothes.

"So….. Hermione, tell me, is Harry a good kisser?" Luna asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Hermione and Harry turned bright red and Luna and Neville were leaning on each other for support because they were laughing so much. Harry and Hermione walked over to Neville and Luna and got them to calm down. Once they stopped laughing, Hermione said with a smirk, "Why yes, Luna, Harry is a superb kisser, thank you very much. But you know what? I have always wanted to know if _Neville_ was any good at snogging, could you tell me if he is Luna?"

Neville turned bright red, but, confusing all three of them, Luna smirked and said, "You know what Hermione, I have always wanted to know too. Let's find out, shall we?" and then Luna turned to Neville and kissed him full on the mouth, shocking all three of them. After they were done, Luna turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, I have to tell you, Neville is an AMAZING kisser." At her comment, all four of them burst into laughter, holding on to each other for support.

Of course, all good times had to come to an end, and at that exact moment, about 15 seconds after the four started laughing, the doors to the Great Hall opened and out popped two people they all (minus Neville who was just plain confused) were dreading to see. Ginny and Ron came out of the Great Hall with the mission of finding the people that they were obsessed with. So you can imagine their surprise when they found the four of them trying to stay standing while laughing their heads off. As the doors to the Great Hall were open, and didn't close, everyone in the Great Hall could hear. In the Great Hall, when the doors opened to let the Weasley duo out, the hall was filled with the melodious laughter of the four people they thought would be the most depressed.

Outside the Great Hall, Ginny and Ron didn't know that the doors didn't close, when they thought that the doors did. They walked up to the foursome and waited to be noticed. They got annoyed by the 3rd minute of standing there and Ginny said, "Hey guys!" The foursome stopped laughing immediately, and looked up at the two carrot-tops.

Luna looked at the two like they didn't belong there, like they were vermin; Harry and Hermione looked very guilty; and Neville just looked at his three friends (not the gingers) with confusion. Ron and Ginny looked confused at the foursome's looks towards them. "Guys why are you hanging out with Loony Lovegood and Neville the buffoon?" said Ron.

Hurt flashed through Neville and Luna's faces for a second, before their faces were stone cold, matching Harry's and Hermione's. "And, pray tell Ronald, why did you just insult our friends? Neville and Luna are two of the best of friends Harry and I could have, so why are you insulting them?" Hermione said with a cold voice. "Come on Hermione, now that you are my girl, you can't hang around those two losers, their bad for my rep." Ron said evenly.

Hermione scowled. "No, I am _**not**_ your 'girl' Ronald. Just because I kissed you, doesn't mean that I am with you. You have to ask me out, not just 'assume'." She scoffed. During their conversation, Neville put his arm around Luna, asked her out quietly, and then she squealed, said yes, and proceeded to snog him senseless. Harry and Ginny were also having their own conversation.

"C'mon Harry, let's ditch these losers and go somewhere alone," Ginny said seductively. Harry looked disgusted. "Gin, no. Were not together, and I don't want to get back together with you. And these people are my friends, NOT losers, so could you please just go back to your family." Ginny was furious. "Harry James Potter, we ARE together, we WILL get married, and I WILL become Ginerva Molly Potter!" She shrieked. By this time, Hermione was next to Harry, holding his hand, as far away from Ron as possible, Luna and Neville had stopped snogging and were standing next to Harry, and Ron was behind Ginny with a hand-print on his face (I guess Hermione slapped him… YAY!). When Ginny saw Harry and Hermione's hands intertwined, her face became even redder, and she walked up and slapped Hermione. "YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!"

Ron looked pissed at his sister's comment, and was about to go and attempt to beat up Harry, but by then, people were outside in the corridor to see what was going on, so Charlie sent a silent stunner his way. With Ron out of the way, Harry wouldn't be annoyed.

Meanwhile, at that comment, Harry was furious. He was quick with getting his wand, and Neville knew this, so once the comment was made, Neville got his wand out and accio'd Harry's wand so quickly, that when Harry, a second later went looking for his wand, it wasn't there. Neville then immobilized Harry and moved him back a bit before telling him to calm down because Harry's magic was making the air crackle with energy. Once he calmed down, that stopped, but everyone in the castle, minus Ron, Ginny, and Molly, knew to not piss off Harry Potter, because he was one _powerful_ wizard. Neville then mobilized him and Harry just stayed with Neville and Luna a safe distance away from Hermione, as her magic was going insane also.

Hermione was pissed. How could this—this bi-witch just go and _slap her_! She was sick of putting up with the younger witch, sick of it! She totally forgot about the wand in her pocket and rose up her hand towards Ginny. She flicked her wrist, and Ginny flew towards the wall and was pushed against it by some invisible force.

Hermione walked close to the girl and said in a quiet, cold, _deadly_ voice, "How could you actually think that I _stole_ Harry from you? Harry is a human being, NOT a piece of furniture, he has a mind of his own, and he makes his own decisions. _HE_ broke up with you, _HE_ chose to kiss me today, _HE _decided that he wanted to be with me, _HE_ asked me out. _I_ didn't make Harry do any of that, _he_ chose to do that. So don't even THINK about blaming me. Now get out of my face, you sicken me." At that pleasant parting word, Hermione flicked her wrist again and Ginny fell to the ground, stunned and bound in ropes.

She turned around and looked at Harry, tearing up about what she had just done to one of her friends. Harry opened his arms up and she ran to him, hugging him when she reached him, crying hard. The Neville and Luna joined the hug, while the three (molly had to be stunned and bound too) red heads were led into the Great Hall and then closed the doors, giving the foursome privacy.

After Hermione stopped crying, the four separated and then started walking to the outside of the castle. "I can't believe that they would react like that. I just thought they would be mad, but to attack us like that? I just can't believe all that." Harry said shaking his head.

Luna smiled sadly. "I can. Anyways, I was just thinking. Now that my dad died, and that Hermione modified her parent's memories, were all basically orphans. Were all of age, and we don't need to continue our education at Hogwarts, so how about the four of us just disappear for a little while, go to some other country, take time off before coming back." She told her friends.

They thought about it. "That's the best idea I've heard, but the only problem for us is that Hermione and me are Teddy's godparents, and now that Moony and Tonks are…. Are gone, we have to see him sometimes, he can't just stay at Andromeda's the whole time, we have to visit so he knows who we are." Harry said finally.

They all nodded. "I've got an idea." Hermione said. Her comment was met with three snorts and a mumbled comment of "when don't you" from Harry. After smacking Harry on the arm that wasn't around her waist, she continued. "Well, how about we visit Teddy at least one day a month now and also going whenever we can and want to. What about that?" that was met with nods of agreement.

The foursome had reached Black Lake and they sat down under the tree there. They were discussing where they should go. After much discussion, they decided to go to Australia for a year or two before returning to either the Longbottom Manor or the Potter Manor, or both. They decided to only tell the ones who were close to them where they were going, and that they would be back, and to not tell anyone. They decided to tell Seamus Finnigan, Mrs. Longbottom, Minnie (McGonagall), Flitwick, Sprout, Susan Bones, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Andromeda.

Later, after telling all who was necessary, they went to Gringotts to talk to the goblins about money, getting a flat in Australia, paying off all the damage that was inflicted to the bank when they robbed it and apologizing so many times, all while treating the goblins like they were other wizards, not like the goblins were treated usually by wizards. Once that was done, they went to the Potter and Longbottom's Vaults and went searching through the heirlooms. After their visit, they bought new robes, trunks, and books, then went to muggle London to get them all muggle clothes, but before that dropping off their trunks filled with their new supplies at Grimmuald with Kreature. After a full day of shopping, they packed up everything in their trunks, and, after deciding to travel like muggles, went to the airport. After a LONG flight, the four finally made it to Australia for their well deserved brake.

3 Years Later

Four young adults walked off the plane that flew from Australia to London. 20 year old Harry Potter looked better than ever. He looked relaxed, and well muscled. 20 Neville Longbottom looked the same way relaxed and muscled. Everywhere the two walked, girls stopped, stared, and drooled at how hot they were.

With the two boys were 20 year old Hermione Potter (nee- Granger) and 19 year old Luna Lovegood (soon to be Longbottom). The two girls, like their loves, were thin, well toned, tan, and relaxed. The two girls were laughing at their boys, as Harry and Neville were making all the girls in the premises go weak to their knees. Hermione gave one look to Luna, and they turned on their charms and walked to and past their boys. All the guys around their age were staring at them, slack-jawed.

As Harry and Neville were passed by their wife/fiancé, they saw all of the guys looking at their girls, and got jealous. As the four of them were walking to the baggage claim, they didn't have any bags with them. So nodding to each other, they ran up to their girls and picked them up bridal style. The girls shrieked and then started giggling at their boy's protectiveness. Once Hermione looked at Harry's eyes, the two of them got lost in each other's eyes and stopped walking. Neville and Luna rolled their eyes and Neville put Luna down and then he grabbed Hermione, pulling her into a piggy-back ride, and ran to the baggage claim. Harry shouted out, but then laughed; put Luna on his back and caught up to Neville at the baggage claim. Once they put the girls down, they each grabbed their own luggage and walked out of the airport to a deserted spot where no one could see them.

They all decided the place they would go and then disapperated away to grimmuald. Once there, they called Kreature away from what he was doing (as they sent Kreature here before they left Australia) and after getting the appropriate clothes for February in Scotland out of their trunks, told him to send the Potter's luggage to Potter Manor and Neville and Luna's luggage to Longbottom Manor. After that, they each braced themselves and apparated to the three broomsticks so they could go to Hogwarts to visit Minnie, now the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Only once they got to Hogsmead, did they realize that it was February and a Saturday. When they apparated in, there were students milling around, so they walked quickly towards Hogwarts before anyone could see them. Once they got away from the students, they slowed down and held hands (HHR&NL) and walked up to Hogwarts. Once they got to the gates, Harry sent a patronus message to Minnie, telling her to open the gates for them. The gates opened quickly and they walked inside the grounds of the castle.

Since it was winter, there were few students on the grounds. No one notice the four as they walked to the castle. Once inside, they were attacked with hugs by their three favorite professors, Minnie, Filius, and Ponoma. Since it was lunch time, Prongs met Minnie in the Great Hall and all the students that were there heard his message. "Hey Minnie, could you let the four of us in, were back and we wanted to see you guys first before we saw Teddy and Andy and then brave Diagon Alley."

The three asked them to eat lunch before going to Minnie's office to talk about more. When Minnie, Filius, and Ponoma re-entered with the four, the hall got silent and then started talking at once. The four looked so different that no student recognized them and they were guessing who they were. As the group got to the head table and sat down, Minnie stayed standing and addressed the students who decided/had to stay in the castle. "These four young people are old friends of Professors Sprout and Flitwick and I, and everyone knows who they are, but they look a lot better than they did when they left 3 years ago for a break. Now when I introduce them, I want you to stay in your seats and not get up and then continue lunch as you were. Now these four brave young men and women were very special to me and Sprout and Flitwick. They are Harry Potter (Harry stands, cue gasps and swooning) Neville Longbottom (Neville stands, more gasps and swooning) Hermione Granger (Hermione stands, cue gasps) –"Hermione turned to Minnie and interrupted the Headmistress. "Actually Minnie, its Hermione Potter, you know that, you were at the wedding (more gasps)" Minnie smiled and said, "Yes I know, I just didn't know if you and Harry wanted to announce it. But never mind. Anyways the last young woman is Luna Lovegood, soon to be Longbottom (Luna stands, more gasps). That is all." And then Minnie sat down at her spot at the table as the Great Hall was once filled with the noise of talking.

The foursome sat down and ate and once lunch was over, the four plus Minnie, Filius, and Ponoma retired to Minnie's office. They talked about their trip, Teddy & Andy, school, and then Harry and Hermione's surprise. The four were barley containing their grins when Hermione told the three the good news. "Minnie, Filius, Ponoma… In 12 years, there is going to be another little Potter running around these halls!" The three were happy for them. The four told their old professors that they wanted them in their kids' lives. They decided that to the kids, the three would be Aunt Minnie, Uncle Filius, and Aunt Ponoma. They also told them that Luna and Neville would be the godparents and that the two were getting married in a week.

All was good.

EPLOGUE INFO! (:

Harry and Hermione had 3 children, the oldest James Sirius Potter whose godparents were Luna and Neville, then they had Lily Jane Potter, who was two years younger than James and her godparents were Bill and Fleur, and then lastly Remus Daniel Potter (two years younger than Lily) whose godfathers were Fred and George. Harry took up the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts while Hermione was the Transfiguration Professor.

Neville and Luna had 4 children, the oldest a year younger than James; her name was Alice Selene Longbottom whose godparents were Harry and Hermione. Next was Daniela Augusta Longbottom, who was Lily's age and her godparents were Charlie Weasley and Angelina (who married George). Next were the twins, 3 years younger than Daniela, Frank Xeno Longbottom and Sarah Dorea Longbottom. Frank's godparents were Seamus and Susan (who ended up marring Seamus!) and Sarah's were Teddy Lupin and Victore Weasley (who married Teddy). Neville became the Herbology Professor and Luna became the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

James got together with Alice, so Neville, Luna, Harry, and Hermione became really happy when they got married because they were now technically related.

Fred ended up with Katie Bell and they had a set of twins, George William and Charlie Arthur, who were even bigger trouble makers than their father and godfather/namesake.

George got together with Angelina Johnson and had two kids, Fred Michel and Roxanne Katie, who were also pranksters.

Teddy got together with Victore and continued the Lupin name with Remus Theodore and Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin.

Ginny married Dean Thomas. Ron married Pansy Parkinson, which no one knew how that happened….

THE END! (:

**And how was it? It kind of just came to me and my friend so if it is kindof bad, I don't care, I just felt like writing it. And about my other story, Harry Potter, year one... I am going to change the title to be Harry Potter and the Marauder's Reborn. I am also changing the summery and I am going to skip to year 7, but I have summeries for years 1-6 to put into a chapter. I just haven't had the time to write anything, so its on a standstill until I have time. Thanks!**

**~JamesSiriusPotter-Forever**


End file.
